


a piece of me returned

by ryanwolfe



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Her heart is bursting with joy at the feeling of her family being complete again. Calleigh has many questions, but for now, she’ll just enjoy this moment.A homecoming.
Relationships: Eric Delko & Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Kudos: 15





	a piece of me returned

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one shot about the team as a family.  
> (context: eric and ryan left the team awhile ago separately and found each other.)  
> also, still trying to get a grasp on writing them, so pardon me please. 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @ericdelko about eric/ryan cause they're cute as fuck.

Calleigh can’t shake the feeling she’s had for the past few days. It’s almost as though she’s seen a ghost from the past, and in fact, that’s what it is. 

She swears she’s being haunted, despite the fact that she’s sure he’s not dead, even if she can’t find him.

The first few days, Calleigh just brushes it off like it’s a coincidence. But when it continues to happen, and when Alexx and Horatio both also cite similar experiences, Calleigh can’t help but think there’s something more to play. 

She thinks that Eric Delko is alive, but like the forensic scientist she is, she needs to find evidence to prove it.

Because it’s one thing to see someone using the same scuba diving gear as him, but it’s another when she thinks she hears his voice in a large crowd. 

Calleigh is on the edge of her breaking point, this incident slowly driving her crazy as the days go by. 

She practically snaps when Alexx confides in her that she thinks she saw Ryan at the hospital the other day.

Calleigh can feel her completion pale hearing another ghost story. Ryan Wolfe just up and left the lab years ago and it kinda broke her heart at losing another friend so quickly after Eric. Though this one, she knows isn’t dead, Ryan just left to work at another lab. He still calls them often, the old team, her, Alexx, and Horatio. But it’s different here without him. Despite the fact they got off on the wrong foot, Ryan has left his mark, just as strongly as Speed did. 

Another week passes, filled with boring routine work and suspicious sightings of things that remind her of Eric when Calleigh can’t help but feel like she’s being watched. 

Alexx had invited her and Horatio for dinner after work, seated at a table outside overlooking the beachfront, hoping to catch up. Since Alexx left the lab and started working part time at the hospital, she created this tradition of weekly hangouts, and Calleigh looks forward to them every week, even more so after Eric and Ryan left. 

She’s listening to Horatio recount something one of the new csi’s had done to Alexx when Calleigh feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. She straights up, out of reflex, her eyes darting around her surroundings, and she sees in her peripheral view that Alexx and Horatio also do the same. She doesn’t seem to see anything out of the norm, until her eyes catch something that looks familiar and Calleigh hears herself gasp. Horatio seems to interpret it as fear and practically whips himself around, trying to spot what Calleigh saw when he finally sees it and stands up in shock. Alexx turns her head in the same direction as Calleigh and Horatio, and her eyes widened at the sight.

There, planted on the beach, facing them, is the familiar sight of Ryan Wolfe, smiling softly. And next to him, his back towards them, hands linked with Ryan, recognized only by people who really know him, is Eric Delko. 

Calleigh jumps out of her chair, hands shaking as she rushes down to the beach, Alexx in her footsteps. She sprints, almost as though she’s chasing a suspect, and once she’s in front of them, Eric has turned around, a grin on his face. 

Calleigh’s vision blurs at that, seeing Eric smile at her again brings tears to her eyes and she burst forward to wrap her arms tightly around him. In the corner of her eye, she sees Alexx do the same to Ryan, and feels Horatio’s hand rest of her shoulder. She steps back to let horatio have his turn and grabs Ryan into an embrace once Alexx lets go of him.

Her heart is bursting with joy at the feeling of her family being complete again. Calleigh has many questions, but for now, she’ll just enjoy this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic recommendation (though not of the same fandom, just a really good fic if you're looking for something to read here on ao3)
> 
> we lost the rulebook by midrashic (james bond fandom)
> 
> tumblr @ericdelko


End file.
